The Origins of Mudd and Shaky (Part 1)
This story takes place in the past and present. Description Mudd and Shaky stumble upon an old, dusty book which is found in the Lookout. The PAW Patrol look and read it, with Mudd and Shaky remembering things of their past and the time where they were only young. However, this old book magically transports the pair of them into a land of their memories, resulting in them being trapped! Can they get back home? Characters * Mudd * Shaky * Paw Patrol * Fliss * Mudd (Young) * Shaky (Young) * Piker (Young) Story Prologue: "Come on Mudd!" Shaky said in a hurry, wagging his tail frantically behind him. "I'm coming!" Mudd exclaimed as he came running towards him. The two of them were enjoying a day in the sunshine, the rays of the huge, yellow, glittery star shining over as far as the horizon of the mountains far away. Mudd pounced onto Shaky, as the two of them laughed with each other's laughter in their ears. "What do you want to do today buddy?" he asked Shaky. "I don't know, just someplace not s-scary..." he said in reply, doing a quiet whimper. "Oh come on Shaky, I thought you'd like an adventure!" Mudd chuckled. "C'mon, let's go into the Lookout!" he said in exclamation. "Okay." he simply stated. He didn't know what Mudd was about to plan, but knowing his imagination, he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. He was correct to be afraid. Somewhere in the Lookout lurked a book that would take them into their weirdest adventure yet... Chapter 1: The Secret Room: Mudd entered the Lookout with a laugh as he jumped onto one of the beanbags near the Pup Pup Boogie 2 game. "Hey bud, want to have a game of Pup Pup Boogie?" he asked within excitement. "What's got you so hyper lately?" he asked him in confusion. "You're acting really weird right now, is everything alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry about me," Mudd replied, scratching his left ear. Shaky shook his head to decline Mudd's request. "Sorry Mudd, I don't feel like it today." he said as he walked over to a beanbag opposite him. Mudd nodded and sighed. He looked around to try to find something he could do to get his motivation up again. That's when he spotted something that didn't look quite right to him. "What's that...?" he questioned his friend but he was looking around elsewhere. Mudd sighed and began to walk over to the suspicious thing that he was currently looking at. There was a tiny, but not invisible, crack in the wall. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. What was this mysterious thing that had just appeared into his eyes? He was about to find out. "Shaky! Come here quickly!" He shouted in order to alert him. Shaky did just that and came gallivanting to Mudd. "What's wrong Mudd? Something trouble you or... Oh." He said just as Mudd pointed to the crack within the wall. "I've never seen this before. Was it always here?" He wondered out loud. "What do you mean?" Shaky asked in question. "I spotted this thing a few days ago." "You did?" Mudd was in surprise. "Hmm... Well, we're not going to make any progress if we just stand here, we need to do something." Shaky nodded in agreement. Mudd tried to look through the crack although whatever was behind it was dark and there was only very limited visibility. "It's too dark in there to make out anything." He said as he then felt his way across the wall. This made Shaky the even more confused, but after a quick 30 seconds, he realised. "I'll help out two," he responded as he two started to press his paws against the wall. After what felt like a while, they hadn't made any progress. "I give up..." Shaky sighed as he stepped backwards. All of a sudden, the floor pushed down like a button, just like all those other clichés you see in other stories and films. Nice work Leah, very original idea. Whoops, silly me dawdling, back to the story. "Wow Shaky, you found it!" Mudd said as he pointed to the wall starting to move and open like two automatic doors. Inside, revealed a rather dark space from within. "I'm scared..." Shaky shivered in fear. "You'll be fine!" Mudd said as the two of them walked through the newly revealed space. TBC.Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Story Category:First gen Category:First Gen Story Category:Episode Category:Leahyjobs200's Created Stories Category:Leahyjobs200's Stories Category:Origin story Category:Stories featuring Shaky and Mudd Category:Mudd Related Content Category:Shaky Related Content Category:Shaky's Stories Category:Mudd's Stories Category:Parts Category:Stories by Leahyjobs200 Category:Episodes Focusing on Shaky Category:Episodes Focusing on Mudd Category:Present gen Category:Fliss Related Content Category:Fanon Pages Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fliss' Stories Category:Piker's Stories